


The Stroke Of Midnight

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, My Heart Will Go On, News Year Eve, kiss, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan & Phil kiss at midnight on News Year Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stroke Of Midnight

It was 11:30 just before News Years was to happen. 

Dan & Phil were sitting on the couch together watching movies and eating popcorn.

Both were lying on each others shoulders watching Titanic as cheesy as it was  
they both really loved it. 

Dan spoke looking at Phil who was softly humming My Heart Will Go On. 

"I can't believe everything that we have done this year wow I'm like literally so happy." 

That surprised Phil a lot as he dropped bowl of popcorn that he was eating.

"Wow that's a first Mr Existential Crisis. I’m glad ur so happy it means I’ve done my job right.” 

They cracked up laughing as Phil got down to pick up his mess of popcorn every where. 

“Oops God I’m the most clumsy person in the world.” Phil said softly enough that he didn’t think that Dan would hear him. 

Dan smiled at Phil getting down on his knees to get ready to kiss Phil. He looked at the movie playing which was up to the part of Rose and Jacks love scene in the car. 

It was almost midnight now so Dan wanted to kiss Phil and Phil wanted to kiss Dan he spoke. 

“I heard that AmazingPhil its not true you come in second to me we can be clumsy together I love you.” 

Phil look at Dan blushing bright red. Their thoughts were interrupted by the clock on wall chiming 12:00am Phil spoke with a happy grin on his face. 

“I love you danisnotonfire you’ll always be the fire that warms my heart.” 

Than it was Dan’s turn to blush as they both starred into each others eyes. Phil than holding Dan’s t-shirt pulled him in for a kiss. 

The two of them rolled around on the ground tongue wrestling with each other. Phil rolled Dan over so he would be the one on the top and Dan on bottom. 

Dan spoke shyly starring at Phil as he felt Phils erection poking him but Dan had something else on his mind. 

“Phil Lester will you marry me?” 

Phil wasn’t expecting that he was totally gob smacked by it. But it made Phil feel so happy finally he thought. 

“OMG you popped the question……… OMG yes I love you Daniel James Howell.” 

They both went back to kissing each other/rolling around the floor as My Heart Will Go On was playing in the back round. 

It truly was the best way to start a new year 2016 was going to amazing and not on fire. 

 

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'til we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my stories. It means the world to me let me no if you think I'm getting better at writing. Kudos and comments appreciated Im working on some more stories.


End file.
